The Cullens Vs Voltori
by T.Cullen1
Summary: Katniss is in the Cullen coven and misses Peeta. The Voltori want Katniss. What will happen? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Voltori vs Cullens

Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Katniss point of view

I've been with the Cullen's for almost a year now. I still miss Peeta terribly. A month after the rebellion won and president Snow was dead I decided I would go hunting for the first time in a while. I took my bow and arrows to the woods. I was looking for game when something flew past my ear. A knife had struck the tree a little ahead.

"Katniss, that was a warning." A voice that sounded a little familier said from behind me.

I turned around slowly.

"Thread?" I said in a voice I was trying to keep steady.

Thread was an old peace keeper in district 12. He had whipped Gale then me when I got in the way.

"Katniss, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Why are you here?"

He threw a rock at my hand and I dropped my bow . He may have almost broke my hand.

"I would advise not picking that up." "Also drop the arrows."

I pulled an arrow out and then laid the rest on the ground.

"All of the arrows."

I threw it at him but he dodged it. He laughed.

About an hour later I was laying on the wet, cold ground, all alone in the dark. I was dying. I was bleeding heavily and out of breath from screaming. I murmerd "help".

Next I was flying but then the terrible burning came. I'd never felt such pain in my entire life.

Now I am living well not exactly I am a vampire but I'm great better than I have ever been. But I still miss Peeta. I have a huge family. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my pretend adoptive parents. Bella, Renesmee, and I are the Swan sisters. Renesmee's real parents are Bella and Edward. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are the Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper are pretend Hale twins. Jacob last name is black. Edward and Bella are together. Renesmee and Jacob are together. Emmett and Rosalie are together. Alice and Jasper are together.

When I was changed I got a tracking power. Edward tells me I have the strongest tracking power he has seen. He talks about the voltori a lot. He thinks they want him, Renesmee, Alice, Bella, and maybe soon me to join them. I want to use my power to track down Peeta so we can be together again. But that would be selfish of me.

"Carlisle?" "Esme?"

"Yes." They said together.

"I miss my friend Peeta terribly but I don't want him to be a vampire." "Do you think I have enough self control to find him and if he is okay with it bring him here and spend time with him until he dies."

"I don't know Katniss."Carlisle said.

"You should do what your heart tells you." Esme said.

"Well maybe I could just see how his life is going and watch from a distince.""I think I'll do that."

Soon later I took off. I went to where are home was. Posters and tv screens had me on them. They said thinks like "Where is the Mockingjay?" and "Girl on fire gone!" on them. But then at the Victor's Village there was a huge fire. I ran right over. Bodies were everywere. No living. But then a miracle came. Peeta was running out of my house coughing loudly and crying. He collapsed on the ground. I ran to him he had passed out.

"Peeta, Peeta?" "Wake up you can't die" "Please." "Peeta, why do you have these scars and cuts.

I lifted him up and ran home. Peeta needed to be changed or he would die.

When I got there everyone was already there waiting. I gave Peeta to Carlisle and he took him inside. I was about to go in when Alice stopped me.

"Don't worry he will be okay." She said soothingly.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." "His last name will be Hale."

I went inside. Peeta was waking up while Carlisle changed him.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss, you….your alive?"

"Yes Peeta." "Everythings alright this is going to be very painful but it will end soon and I'll explain."

"Katniss, can you sing?" "Please, for me?"

"Okay, what song?"

"The song you sang to Rue."

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Carlisle finishes biting him and he is asleep. I hold Peeta's hand.

Peeta wakes up and I explain everything. We go hunting. Peeta wants to be vegetarian like us. He is really strong even for a newborn. We think he may be strong like Emmett. I want to test that soon. We don't make Peeta start school because it is the last week and we were not going any way.

About a week later Carlisle calls a family meeting.

"Esme and I are going to Isle Esme." "When we return I suspect the house will be in one piece and nothing broken." "We are leaving for two weeks." Carlisle said.

"Jacob and I are going to La push for two weeks." Renesmee said.

"Emmett I do not want to have to pay money to someone for any of your pranks." Carlisle said.

"Yes, father I will try my hardest not to cause that much trouble." Emmett said in a weird voice.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped.

Peeta point of view

Carlisle and Esme were yelling at Emmett. I wondered does that happen often. Edward snickered. Katniss told me he could read everyones minds except Bella's. Katniss said that is probally the only way Bella could like him and give up her life for him.

When the meeting was over Katniss and I went to our room. Alice had seen me changing in the future and bought me painting supplies. I had painted lots of pictures. One of Katniss sparkling in the sun of a meadow. One of a war Jasper described for me to paint. A few for Esme to decorate the house.

"Peeta, can you tell me what happened when I was gone?"

I sat on the bed and layed down and wrapped my arms around Katniss.

"I cried all the time because I had lost my little mockingjay." "I looked for you all day, sometimes Haymitch would help." "Strangers would drag me out the woods at night so I could come home and sleep or eat." "One day when was looking someone attacked me and cut me lots with a knife." "I eventually wrestled him to the ground and took his knife." "I got up and told him to leave." "He ran and never came back." "A night or two before you came I was sleeping and people ran in my house and busted my door down." "They cut me and tried to torture me to tell them what I had done to you or where I took you." "About an hour later Haymitch and some others came and forced them to leave."

"Peeta, you shouldn't have looked for me." "I'm not worth it. I was selfish for turning you into a monster like me."

"Katniss, you helped me." "You've saved my life a lot." "I had to." "Before the fire started Haymitch came in my house and told me to sleep and he would look for you." "I didn't want to but I agreed." "Haymitch didn't come back." "While I was sleeping someone started a fire." "I woke up all alone with just dead bodies." "I ran out and collapsed and hoped to be dead."


	2. Chapter 2

The Voltori vs Cullens

I don't own anything,

Chapter2

Alice point of view

"Rosalie, Bella, Katniss do you want to go shoping?"

"No!" They all screamed.

"Please, please, please?"

"Fine!" Bella said.

"Okay." Rosalie said.

"Whatever." Katniss said.

We had arrived to the mall and about to get out of Porsche when I had a vision.

"Alice what is it?" Bella and Rosalie said.

"The Voltori." "There coming." "They still want Edward, Bella, Nessie, and I but now they heard about Katniss and want her." "She is a better tracker than Demetri." "They want the Cullens dead they think we are getting to powerful." "There coming now while four members are away." "If this turns to a fight we will all die."

"I call Carlisle and Esme." Bella said.

"I call Nessie and the mutt." Rosalie said.

"We need to get home." "They will be here sometime next week."

When we got home Nessie and Jacob were already there. Carlisle and Esme would be back tomorrow.

"Everyone dining room table now."

Katniss point of view

Alice explained all about the Voltori to Peeta and I.

"Alice, what do you see in the future?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, Renesmee and Jacob are in the way."

"I won't let them hurt my family."

"Can't we just hide." I asked.

"Demetri would track us all unless Bella used her shield but they are too powerful it's no use." Edward said.

"Well lets declare war we could call up are friends from when the Voltori came last time." "Bella could project her shield, Edward could read minds, Alice could predict there moves, and everyone else that has powers could use them." "It will be easy." Emmett said.

"Maybe but lets ask Carlisle he will be home in a few hours. Alice answered.

They all said there ideas but me and Peeta kept silent. But then I had an idea. I didn't say it but Edward commented on it.

"Katniss, that could work but it's risky."

When Carlisle and Esme got home I explained my idea to everyone.

"I go to the Voltori and become one of them."

"Katniss, no." Peeta said.

"I will work for them for as long as it takes for them to trust me." "Then you call your friends and do a sneak attack on them." "They all die and we are safe again."

"Katniss, they could kill you." Peeta said.

"Well it may work but Peeta is right." "It is your choice to do that are not." Carlisle said

"I'll do it."

"Katniss, please ,just at least let me come with you."

"Peeta, okay but I want you to stay." "It is your choice."

"I'm coming."

We got plane tickets for Peeta, Jasper, Alice, and I. Alice would help show us were to go and Jasper would come for Alice's protection.


	3. Chapter 3

The Voltori vs Cullens

Chapter3

I don't own anything and I know the story is really bad.

Aro point of view

"Demetri, will you go and get the visitors?"

"Yes, master Aro."

"Caius, Marcus come we have visitors."

"Jane, Alec stay everyone else leave."

Demetri returned with the visitors.

"Master Aro is this the girl you wish replace me with?"

"Yes, but I'll let you stay but leave right now."

"Ah, Katniss and Peeta, what has brought you here today?"

"We heard about you and liked to join you."

"Katniss, we would be delighted to have you but I'm afraid we don't need Peeta."

"I'll only join if he is also able to join deal or no deal."

"Peeta is quite strong he could help." "Marcus, Caius what do you think?"

"I think they both would be great but I don't really care your choice." Marcus said.

"Aro, just kill the boy and keep the girl." Caius said.

"Caius, now don't be rude to our guests."

"Well maybe the girl would be Marcus's new mate." Caius said.

With that Marcus left the room.

"Caius now you've upset Marcus." "You shouldn't bring up the tragedy of his wife's death."

"Aro, you and I both know you killed her."

"Caius, she was my own sister, how dare you accuse me of killing her."

"You are lucky I don't tell Marcus."

Then Caius left the room.

"Sorry, about that." "Now there will be another tragedy if that conversation is told to anyone." "That goes to everyone in this room." "Are you two mates?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Jane, Alec show them to there room and tell them the rules."

"Yes master Aro."


	4. Chapter 4

The Voltori vs Cullens

I don't own anything

Chapter4

Katniss point of view

"Everyone it's dinner time." Aro called.

I held Peeta's hand and we went to see Aro. A lady who's name I think was Chelsea walked in with a bunch of humans. One stood out. Cinna. I ran to him but Demetri grabbed me and held me back.

"Cinna!" "Cinna, run, go!" "Cinna!" "Go!"

Jane and Alec grabbed Peeta before he could run but Peeta was to strong. He held his hands up as to surrender and walked to Aro.

"Master Aro, please, I am begging you, let Cinna go,please." He sat on his knees.

"Of course a friend of yours is a friend of ours but he has seen to much." "He has to either die or have vampire life."

"Aro." I said because I refused to call him master. "May I change him?"

"Yes, of course Katniss, you have the most self control."

Demetri released me and I walked to Cinna.

"Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay, girl on fire it's been a while."

"Cinna I'm sorry this is so selfish and it will hurt you terribly." Then I bit him. He struggled to get free but I was stronger.

When he woke up I explained everything and when no one was around me and Peeta told him about the Cullens and that they would come one day. Cinna told me he thought he was on fire like I was when he changed. Cinna wanted to be vegetarian like me and Peeta. Aro agreed to let us hunt if at least two guard members came with us.

Edward point of view

We had been contacting are friends. The Romanian coven was more than happy to over through the voltori. The Denali coven wanted to help us in any way they could. The shape-shifters really wanted to help protect Jacob, Nessie, maybe a humans the voltori were going to drink. We also got the Amazon coven, Irish coven, Huilen, Nahuel, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, and Tia.

"I think it's best if we leave next week to attack the voltori." "My visions aren't that good though because of the shape-shifters and half-vampires." Alice said.

"Yes, and for now everyone should practice there fighting skills and powers if you have one." Carlisle added.

"I can shield everyone." Bella said.

"I can shock people in the voltori when they are about to hurt someone with us." Kate said.

"I can move the elements to kill people" "We could set a fire and I'll control it from hurting us and I'll make it hit the voltori." Benjamin said.

"I'll blind people." Zafrina said.

"Alice and I can tell us the voltori's moves."

"We will all help with our own strength, fighting skills and powers." Jasper said.

"And the Voltori will be gone forever." Vladimir and Stefan said together in there creepy voices.


	5. Chapter 5

The voltori vs cullens

Chapter5

I don't own anything

Katniss point of view

The Cullens were coming today I could sense it. I could track them if I wanted they were just about 60 miles away short enough away for me to track them but long enough away so Demitri couldn't. I could smell vampires, half-vampires, and shape-shifters. Now they were running as fast as they could so it would still be a surprise and Demitri would barely have time to know they were near and tell him. If they continued like this they would be here in a little over one minute.

"Get ready they'll be here in about a minute." I whispered low to Peeta and Cinna.

"Be prepared to fight, the voltori is going down." I told them.

"Want to go to the main room?" I asked.

"Sure." They said together.

"The Cullens and there friends busted down the door.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius." Two vampires said in creepy voices.

"Carlisle?" "Why have you…

I tackled Aro and stopped him. Peeta rushed over and held him down because he was stronger. Marcus came over to us and tried to pull Peeta off of Aro.

"Why would you want to help him?" Peeta asked.

"He is my friend a brother to me his sister was my wife." "Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"Would a true friend kill your wife and his own sister?" I said.

"Aro is this true?" Marcus asked surprised and sounding like he was about to cry. He kicked Aro on his head and tore of his Voltori robe and threw it. He sat on a throne chair.

"Jane, dear would you get this pest off of me?" Aro said.

"Yes master." She said and smiled while staring at Peeta.

Her smile was destroyed when it did nothing because of Bella. She charged at Bella and then the real fighting began.

Alice point of view

Edward and Kate charged at Jane.

Benjamin started a fire.

Kate repeatedly shocked Jane and Edward tore of her head.

"Please." Jane said.

Caius ran at Renesmee and knocked her into the wall.

"Ahhhhh." Renesmee screamed.

Sam and Jacob charged at Caius but he threw them over.

"Please, please, please." Jane screamed as she was repeatedly shocked and torn into pieces.

Every shape-shifter circled Caius and fear was in his eyes. He hated werewolfs and shape-shifters were to much alike.

Edward threw Jane into the fire.

I had a vision of Felix and Demitri running to help Caius.

"Emmett, Jasper get Felix and Demitri." Edward and I yelled together.

Alec tackled Bella. Before Edward could help her Renata and Chelsea grabbed him.

Rosalie was helping a screaming Bella so I rushed and tackled Renata. Edward grabbed Chelsea and threw her across the room. Benjamin used his power to make the fire get Chelsea. Esme helped me with Renata. We almost got her to the fire when Renata kicked Esme so hard she flew across the room. She tackled me. Carlisle pulled her of of me and threw her so Benjamin could hit her with fire. Then he dashed over to help Rosalie and Bella get rid of Alec. Edward got some matches and ran to were Peeta was holding Aro down. The wives and other members of the guard were attacking us. I was predicting the future and telling people who was about to attack. Vladimir and Stefan followed Edward to kill Aro.

"Hello Aro, this is the last day." "The last day of you." "The last day of your rule." "The last day of the voltori." "Say your last words." Vladimir and Stefan said together.

"You will wish I was still ruling soon."

Edward set him on fire and he was dead.

Soon after everyone was dead except Marcus who we had decided not to kill.

Edward point of view

Marcus was staring at me and think something he wanted me to hear.

"We wanted the Romanian dead for a reason." "I'm giving the Cullen family complete rule but they will try to take it and make cruel laws." "Kill them." "I'll help."

I knodded and he got up.

And we charged.

…

"I know declare the Cullen coven the Voltori position in vampire law." Marcus stated after we had thrown them into the fire.


End file.
